FOX Fanged Organism eXterminators
by Kitsune Seirei
Summary: When vampires and werewolves get out of control, a secretly established government organization, The Agency, is called in to take care of them. Ayaka Idane is the newest addition to The Agency, but what exactly is in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story on fanfic and I'm excited! =D Please tell me if you like my story or not!

~Kitsune Seirei a.k.a. Kit

**Chapter 1: Fanged Organism eXterminators**

"Ayaka! You have a customer!"

A young woman yells to her and quickly leaves the room crowded with girls getting dressed and putting on makeup. Ayaka sits in front of a mirror, making sure her makeup is perfectly applied to her soft light brown skin. Dark eyeshadow gave her smokey eyes and emphasized her ice blue eyes. She puts on lip gloss to give her lips a soft shininess and shakes her head, giving her short, already messy dark reddish-brown hair some more attitude. Ayaka once more looks into the mirror, satisfied with her appearance.

Looking at the clock, she sighs. "Yep, it's 11 pm. I'll see you girls later." Smoothing out a wrinkle on her short red dress, she waves to them and leaves the room. Some of the girls stops getting ready and yells "see ya!"

One of the girls, obviously new, goes over to a girl sitting in front of a mirror surrounded with bright lights. "Who's that?" The girl in front of the mirror looks confused. "You don't know Ayaka? Oh yeah, you _are_ new..." She finishes up her makeup and spins around in her chair. "Ayaka is the best hostess here. She makes way more cash than us and she's really popular among the guys. Makes me jealous..." The new girl looks at the door. "Really? Hmmm...if she's the best here, then I'll have no problem with this job."

Ayaka goes out into the dimly lit room filled with the scent of alcohol and guys sitting at tables with hostesses, drinking, eating and having a good time. She spots her table in the corner and sees a guy sitting at the table. He looked young, about early to mid twenties, and had short black hair that was slightly spiked. The man leaned against the back of the booth and loosened another button on his black button down shirt. He closes his eyes as Ayaka slowly walks over to the table. She stops a few feet in front of him, taking a good look at him.

"Hi, my name is Ayaka and what's yours?" The guy opens his eyes and looks at her with tired gray eyes. Ayaka smirks and thinks to herself. _Wow. This ones actually hot._

He offers her the other side of the booth, smiling. "Hello, Ayaka. I'm Takai." She sits down at the table and one of the waitresses brings them a bottle of sake. "If you need anything, just call me." She leaves and the two starts talking.

"Do you work Takai?" He scratches his head and she notices that he has a tattoo of a weird symbol on his neck. It was two overlapping cirlces with a line going through them. Ayaka wondered where it came from because she had never seen anything like it.

Takai chuckles. "Yeah, and the job is...something." Before Ayaka can ask where he worked, Takai quickly changed the subject. "So, tell me about yourself."

Some hours passed while Ayaka and Takai talked and laughed. They were on their fourth bottle of sake. Takai laughs loudly and takes another drink. "Hahaha! Then I said,...*hic* 'what the hell?! What kind of...guy do you think I am?! *hic* I'm into girls!'"

Ayaka laughs and takes a sip of sake out of her cup. "Wow. I went through something like that myself. The girl was devastated." The young man laughs and puts down his cup. "I think...*hic*...I had enough to drink...*hic* I'm ready to go...hey, you wanna...*hic*...come home with me?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry, I can't. Club policy."

Drunk, Takai stands up and sways side to side, pulling out a cell phone. "Can I...*hic* at least get your number?" Ayaka helps him stand. She had always had a high tolerance to alcohol, so she rarely gets drunk. Even if she did, she could still function normally. Helping Takai stand, she thinks.

_Well, he was the best customer I ever had, he's a cool person and I kinda like him...I guess it wouldn't hurt._ She grabs his phone and realizes it's a highly advanced phone. She couldn't even figure out who the company of the phone was. Ayaka takes over five minutes to put her number into his phone and walks him to the door.

Outside, a man in a car is waiting. "Hey, Ayaka. This one lasted pretty late, huh? It's 2:43." She looks at the radio in the car, not realizing it was that late. "I guess so. He doesn't live far from here. Make sure he gets in, alright?" She helps Takai into the car. He stops her from shutting the door. "...I had a good time tonight Ayaka...*hic*...I'm sorry for *hic*...getting too drunk." She shakes her head. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

She tells him good night and shuts the door. The driver pulls off, leaving Ayaka on the sidewalk in front off the hostess club. "Well, I guess I better collect my earnings for the day and go home."

* * *

Unlocking the door to her small house and not turning on the lights, Ayaka collapses on the couch.

_I actually had fun tonight. After six months of working at that club, I finally had a customer I liked._ She rolls over onto her back and stares at the ceiling, letting her eyelids get heavy and close.

She sleeps for about thirty minutes before someone knocks at the back door. She sleepily gets up and stares blankly at the door. She wonders who it can be, since Seita moved out after their breakup, and why they would knock on the back door. Just to be safe, she picks up a bat she keeps hidden by the door.

_Damn! Someone knocking at the back door at this time of night is never a good thing._ She cautiously looks out the peephole to see a young man with pale skin and a white hoody covering up his head standing at the door. He had a punk rock style to his clothing.

She shouts loud enough for him to hear. "Who are you and what do you want?" She grips the handle of the bat with one hand. He looks around and knocks again. "Can you please open the door? I'm in a jam."

Ayaka gets ready to tell him to go away, but for some reason, her hand unlocks the door. Before she knew it, she opened the door and let him in. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you and--"

He closes the door and leans against it. "I think I finally lost them...god, I'm hungry! I'll answer your question if you let me get something to eat." Ayaka frowns and thinks, still gripping the bat behind her back. _He must be one of Seita's friends._

"Look, you can get something to eat, but Seita doesn't live here anymore, so you're going to have to leave." She hears a noise and glances back at the front door.

Ayaka turns back around to see him only inches from her face. "What? How did you--?"

The guy laughs. "You said I can get something to eat..." He looks into her eyes with bright true blue eyes, and she stands motionless. It was like she was paralyzed and couldn't move a muscle.

He notices the bat and takes it from her. "You don't need this." He sets it down on the floor. "Don't worry. You're cute, so I won't make it hurt." He grins, showing a pair of shiny white fangs.

The hostess tries to run, but something in his eyes won't let her. He grabs her and whispers in her ear. "I bet your blood tastes amazing." He bares his fangs and goes for her neck.

Before he could bite her, loud sniffing noises are heard underneath the door. The young man gets distracted and Ayaka seizes her opportunity. She pushes him away and goes for the bat. He looks back and she swings the bat as hard as she could at his head. A sick cracking noise is heard and he falls to the floor, motionless.

Ayaka sighs and tries to catch her breath, but the young man slowly gets back up to Ayaka's surprise. "What the hell?! You should be dead!" He laughs at her ignorance.

"Please don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. I'm a vampire, baby. I don't die easy." He stares at her again and she's frozen in her tracks. "Now don't make this harder than it--"

Someone begins pounding at the door and he's distracted again. "Dammit! They're here. I can't fight them until I feed." Ayaka runs into the living room and reaches under the couch. The guy follows and stands above her as she frantically reaches out her hand under the couch.

_Where is it?! It should be here! I didn't move it, did I?!_

He laughs and ducks down next to her, biting his lip, craving for blood. "I can make you a vampire, too. You can be my woman." Feeling the cold smooth metal of Seita's gun, Ayaka pulls it out and aims it at the vampire's chest. "No one owns Ayaka Idane."

She pulls the trigger and the bullet goes straight through his heart. He grabs his chest and tries to go for her, but he falls to the ground. The hostess wobbles to her feet, weakened by the ordeal as someone busts down the door.

Two guys run into the room. One of them is average height and skinny with few muscles and long straight red hair that is tied at the end. He wore a baggy gray T-shirt and blue jeans. The other had very messy blond hair that just barely fell on his shoudlers. He was tall and in shape, but not overly muscular. He wore a green shirt and blue jeans, along with black gloves. What was unusal was that the blond-haired man had black wolf ears sticking out of his head and a black tail coming out the back of his pants. Both had black guns, aimed at the dead vampire on the floor.

Ayaka aims the gun at them. "Are you two vampires, too? Cause I can waste you right now!" The guy with the wolf ears and tail lowers his gun. "Vampire? Me? No, no. You see, I'm a werewolf." She stares at him confused. The red-haired guy reaches out his hand, putting away his gun. "We're not here to hurt you. Give us the gun."

"Hell no! You can be lying!" The werewolf sighs and looks at her seriously. "If we were here to kill you, trust us. You would be dead right now. Now put down the gun." Ayaka reluctantly lowers the gun and gives it to the guy. "Who are you people?"

Putting the gun on a nearby table, the guy maneuvers his shirt and moves his hair, showing her his neck. The werewolf does the same. Each has a tattoo of a weird, yet familiar symbol on his neck. It was two overlapping circles with a line going through them.

She looks at them confused. "Am I suppose to know what that means?" The guy covers up his neck. "We are FOXes." Ayaka points at the werewolf.

"Foxes? I thought Scooby over here was a werewolf." The werewolf gets upset. "Scooby?! I take offense to that, you--!"

The red-haired guy stops the werewolf from going on. He calmly talks to Ayaka. "He is a werewolf." She scratches her head. "So why did you say you two were foxes?" The guy nods his head. "We are. FOX stands for fanged organism exterminators. That's our job."

Ayaka puts up a finger. "First off, exterminators starts with an e." The werewolf claps. "Wow, she knows how to spell." She shoots a look at him. "Shut up, Lassie."

"Lassie?! That's not even a guy!"

"Michio. Enough," the red-haired guy says calmly.

The blond werewolf turns around. "Dammit, Reizo! Tell her to quit with the names!" Reizo speaks to Ayaka. "Could you please stop calling him names? He's sensitive to that." She nods her head and he continues speaking.

"Anyway, I didn't come up with the name." Ayaka puts up another finger. "Secondly, what is that? A fanged organism exterminator?"

"We are basically vampire and/or werewolf hunters." She looks at Michio."So what's with the werewolf?"

Reizo looks at him as well. "He's my partner. Every human member of The Agency has a werewolf or vampire partner. Mortal enemies." She nods her head. "Makes sense..."

Ayaka sits down on the couch, still in shock that vampires and werewolves actually existed. Michio examines the vampire's body. "Wow. She got him with a single bullet. Straight through. Reizo, this is a Level 3 target." Reizo thinks for a moment and smiles. Michio catches on and smiles too.

Ayaka leans her head back and looks at the two upside-down. "What are you two smiling about?"

Michio leans against the couch. "So, how do you feel about becoming a FOX?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Here it is, chapter 2! Please leave a review! ^-^

-Kit

**Chapter 2: Meet the New Girl**

The next morning, Ayaka lays on her back in her queen size bed, wearing a white tank top and warm, fuzzy pink pajama pants.

The spacious, elegantly designed room is warm and dim, a few slivers of light coming in through the curtains as dawn approaches. Ayaka thought back to a few hours ago, when she had pulled the trigger and killed that vampire, thought back to how his bright blue eyes dulled as he fell to the floor. She remembered that Reizo had pulled out a high-tech cell phone and told someone on the other end of the line that "their assignment was complete". In a few minutes, some people came, took the body and cleaned up the blood. After that, the mysterious duo left, saying that they'll be back to get her answer.

Tossing on her side, she tries to get some sleep, with no luck. _That couldn't have happened. I had to be dreaming that. _She opens her eyes, and stares at the silver gun on her nightstand. Reaching over, she grabs it, cold to the touch. Ayaka takes out the clip, counting the bullets and seeing that one bullet is missing. She also notices that the bullets are silver.

_Wait. Silver bullets? Why not regular bullets?_ She puts the gun back on her nightstand next to her cell phone and clock. It was 5:54 am.

_I don't feel like thinkg about it. Hell, I don't want to leave this bed, let alone work at the club today...but I need that money...uhh...I need to stop drinking._

She closes her eyes and finally goes to sleep.

* * *

Eleven o'clock comes. Ayaka sits at her usual mirror in the dressing room, not even feeling like talking to some guy and being hit on for the billionth time. _For all I know, I could've been talking to vampires and werewolves for the past six months. _She wore a dark red dress that was backless and had silver strands that barely held the lower back and high leg slits together. It was her favorite dress Seita bought for her. She remembers that Valentine's Day; he pulled out a small white box with a big red bow. Ayaka excitedly opened the box, revealing the dress. She remembers putting on the dress and him saying it fit her like a glove and it being the perfect dress for her. It was a dress that made the all the men in the club drop everything and stare at her, wishing that they were the lucky one sitting at her table.

Ayaka folds her arms on the counter and puts her head down on them. _I don't feel like being here. Forget the money. _Just as she stands up to leave, a woman comes into the always crowded room. "Ayaka. You actually have two customers today, and they're cute. Lucky you."

Ayaka walks into the room. As usual, the room gets quieter and the guys stop to look at her. _So predictable. _She stops in front of her table, seeing Reizo and Michio sitting there. Reizo wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The first few buttons were unbuttoned, exposing a silver necklace with a cross charm laying on his chest. Michio was wearing a black T-shirt and an all-black skull cap with his black gloves. A silver wallet chain that connected to his extremely baggy pants glistened whenever light hit it.

Michio stands up at the sight of Ayaka. "Wow. So you are a hostess...and a hot one at that!" The brown-skinned hostess sits down at the table. "Keep the drool to yourself, Wolfie. What are you two doing here?" He sits back down as Reizo takes a drink out of a cup that was sitting on the table and calmly speaks to her. "Well, we're here to get your answer of course. So? Have you thought about it?" She folds her arms. "I have and I need some more information before I can just join. Who do you work for? What exactly do you do? You know, stuff like that."

Reizo closes his eyes and lowers his head. "I understand. Well then...come with us."

"What? I can't leave! I'm working!" Ayaka looks at them shocked. The guys look at each other and nod their heads.

Michio stands up, lets Reizo by and sits back down. Reizo goes over to a young girl standing by the door greeting people. He asks her something and she leaves, returning with Ayaka's boss.

Reizo says a few things to him quietly, looking calm, cool and collected. Her boss paces and, visibly angry, he tells the girl that was greeting people to get changed. He yells over to Ayaka.

"Idane! Matsu is taking your shift! Make sure you punch yourself out before you go! And don't expect to get paid today!"

Ayaka sighs, "Damn."

* * *

Their car was a sleek black Viper with a single silver racing stripe down the center and a red light on the bottom that lit up the ground under it.

Ayaka looks at it in shock. "Wow. Nice ride. Is this a perk of being a 'FOX?'"

She gets into the back seat of the car with Reizo driving and Michio in the passenger seat. Reizo puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. "The Agency gave us this to us, but we got it modded." The engine of the car revs, sounding like a race car. Michio takes off his cap , twitching his wolf ears.

"Damn hat. Its too icthy. Where'd you get this thing Reizo? At a flea market?" He looks at Michio and he revs the engine again, pulling off and speeding down the street.

"Well, next time, you can just show everyone your ears and tell them you're a werewolf. Or you can just get your own hat." Ayaka, laughing at the werewolf's frustrated reaction, taps Reizo on the shoulder. "What exactly did you say to my boss? He never lets hostesses leave during their shift."

Reizo whips the car around a corner, throwing Ayaka back in her seat. "Let's just say we know about his gambling debts...and you might want to put on your seatbelt."

They drive into an old, dark abandoned warehouse and park the car. The guys get out the car and Ayaka stays, reluctant. "I...thought you said we were...going to your agency." Reizo opens the door for her. "We're here."

She slowly gets out of the car. "Well, it doesn't LOOK like some kind of agency."

Michio stands close behind her. "What's the matter? Is the cute little hostess scared?"

Ayaka turns around and sees him making a scary face with his tongue hanging out, his canines showing and his eyes glowing in the dark like a wolf's.

"AAAAHH!!!" She punches him in the face and he hits the ground hard.

Reizo laughs. "Michio? You okay? She just made you kiss the floor!" Michio's voice is muffled by the ground. "Ha ha. Very funny. Let's all laugh at the werewolf."

They take her to the basement of the warehouse. In the corner, there is a door with a camera above it and some kind of scanner next to it. The guys stand in front of the door and a voice is heard. "Please identify yourselves." Reizo lowers his collar, showing his tattoo. He then pulls out an id card.

"FOX Reizo Asari. Age 23. Blood type A-." He puts his card into a slot next to the door and takes out a knife. Making a tiny cut on his finger, he puts a drop of blood on the scanner. It lights up and makes noises. After a few seconds, the light turns green.

"Alright, Michio. You're up." He steps aside and Michio shows his tattoo. "FOX Michio Erizawa. Age 22. Blood Type AB+. Werewolf."

He goes through the same process as Reizo and the light turns green. The voice sounds again. "Welcome Asari and Erizawa. Please identify the girl."

Ayaka knows that they are talking about her. Reizo turns to her and gives her directions. "Look at the camera and tell them your name, age, and place of birth." She looks at the shiny camera lens. "They want a hell of a lot of info." She stands in front of the door, still staring at the camera. "Ayaka Idane...uh, age 22...er, birthplace New York City, New York."

Michio looks surprised. "You're American?" Ayaka turns to him. "I was born in America, but I'm still half Japanese. My father came from Tokyo." The voice speaks. "Please hold." They wait a minute before the voice comes back on. "Ayaka Idane, cleared."

The door opens up and they walk inside the dark room.

It is a huge elevator with five buttons, signifying that there are five lower levels. Reizo presses the highest one and the elevator goes down.

As the elevator goes down, butterflies start fluttering in Ayaka's stomach. "Do they have information on me or something?"

Michio's eyes gets big. "The Agency is like the freakin' government, but scarier. They know everything. EVERYTHING..." Ayaka starts to get scared, but Reizo stops the werewolf. "He's only exaggerating. But they are a branch of the government and they do know a lot..."

The elevator stops and opens up. The floor looks like a regular office, only there's an occasional person with wolf ears and a tail.

Ayaka looks around confused as the guys escort her to the back. There's a door with the name Chikato Nozara carved into a shiny gold plate on it.

Reizo puts his hand up, ready to knock on the door. "This is the boss of The Agency. He's in charge of everything, so be on your best behavior."  
Michio chimes in. "Yeah, no pressure."

Ayaka gulps as Reizo knocks on the door.

A deep voice on the other side says come in.

They open the door to a huge, dimly-lit room that looks more like an apartment than an office, complete with a bed, couch, TV, desk and more.

Ayaka scans the room, then sees a man walking towards her. The man had dark brown, medium-length hair that was spiked back. He wore black denim jeans with an open brown sleeveless vest, the collar turned up. His well-defined muscles was slightly visible through the white muscle shirt he wore. She noticed that he had a gun holster on his waist, an ammunition belt across his chest, and brown leather wrist cuffs on both arms. His deep voice almost startled Ayaka.

"So you must be Ayaka Idane. My name is Chikato Nozara, as you probably already know."

He turns to the guys. "I received your message. Please explain what happened on your assignment."

Michio looks embarrassed. "Well Boss...what had happened was we were looking for the vamp guy and I sniffed him back to her house. When we busted in, she had already killed him."

Chikato looks impressed. "A Level 3 target, huh? Have you any experience with vampire hunting?" Ayaka shakes her head. "No. I didn't even know they existed." Chikato nods his head, interested. "I'm guessing Reizo and Michio already asked if you wanted to join The Agency. Have you thought about it?" She feels an air conditioner start up as the butterflies in her stomach flap harder. "I need to know more. I just don't want to jump into something I know nothing about."

"Highly understandable. Please, follow me." He goes past them out the room and the three follow. He takes her on a tour of The Agency starting with the floor they are on. "First, I should tell you our purpose. For many years, some vampires and werewolves have made a sport out of killing humans and it needs to be stopped. The government established this agency in secrecy, hoping to exterminate evil vampires and werewolves that find joy in harming innocent people." Ayaka nods her head. "Alright, I get it."

"This floor we are on is Level 1. This is where the newest and/or lowest ranked FOXes work. They usually handle the research and investigation on cases, but sometimes they go out into the field and...clean up the messes. The people that came to your house were Level 1 FOXes. I have my office here to supervise."

They get on the elevator and get off a floor below. It looks exactly the same as Level 1, except that there are less people and a few have weapons.

"This is Level 2. It's higher up on the chain of command. The FOXes here go on assignment and kill weak vampires and werewolves."

They go back on the elevator and go to Level 3. Reizo and Michio smile and talk in unison. "The best level here!"

They slap five as the elevator doors open. It's smaller than the previous two levels and almost everyone is armed with all sorts of weapons. "Level 3 consists of high ranked FOXes. They take care of more dangerous assignments, ones that include hostages and/or stronger targets. As you can probably tell, these two are Level 3's."

Michio waves to some people sitting around a table. "Hey guys! Guess who's back!" The guys walk over and take Ayaka with them. A young girl eating a sandwich at the table waves back.

"Hey! Look, they're back!" At the table, a guy is cleaning a gun, a werewolf girl is sharpening a knife, and two guys are playing some card game.

Ayaka notices that everyone around the table has the same tattoo of the weird symbol on their neck.

The young girl smiles and looks at Ayaka. "Hiya! My name's Harumi Terada! Wow! I wish I was as pretty as you! What's your name?"

The highly energetic young girl wore a beige sweater and red plaid skirt with calf-high brown boots. Her almost-shoulder length, light brown hair was covered by a beige, cat-eared hat. Harumi's big, bright violet eyes were focused on Ayaka's ice blue ones.

Ayaka smiles. "My name's Ayaka Idane." The guy cleaning his gun stops. "Ayaka?" He turns and she sees that the guy is Takai.

"Takai? You're a FOX?" He stands up, blushing. "Y-yeah. The job gets very stressful sometimes and soo...yesterday, I decided to go to the club."

Ayaka notices that he, along with the other guys in the room, was staring at her. She then remembers that she was wearing her favorite dress. Despite this, she didn't feel nervous. She was used to guys staring endlessly at her.

Harumi looks shocked. "Nii-chan? That was the hostess girl you were talking about? The one you said was so beautiful and so nice and caring and--"

Takai stops her from going on. "Uh, yea. So why are you here?"

Ayaka begins to speak, but Chikato's deep voice is heard and everyone gets quiet. He is talking to a young girl who had just came in crying and bruised up, covered with blood and wearing a black hood.

"What do you mean the target killed Yuri?"

The girl tries to talk through the tears. "The target was a Level 4 job. We couldn't handle it, but Yuri wanted to do it for The Agency and..." She tries to hold her emotions in with no success. "The target got away! She died for nothing! NOTHING!!" The girl breaks down, crying uncontrollably and Chikato hugs her.

"It's alright. We should have known it was a Level 4 job. I'm sorry this happened," says Chikato soothingly.

A couple of people escort the girl out onto the elevator. The room becomes somber. Reizo looks in disbelief. "Yuri died? She was a really good person."  
Michio is actually quiet.  
Harumi starts crying hard. "Nee-chan! Nooo! Why did Nee-chan have to die?!" The werewolf girl who was sharpening a knife comforts her. "It's alright, Harumi. Think of it like this, she's in a better place now, with no evil vampires or werewolves."

Harumi continues to cry and Ayaka goes over to Chikato. "What is Level 4?" Chikato rests his hand on his gun holester. "Level 4 is only the elite FOXes. They handle psychopatic or insanely strong targets."

The hostess thinks hard. _Yuri...why does that name sound so familiar? Now that I think about it, I feel like I've met Harumi before..._

She talks to Takai. "Who was Yuri?" He thinks for a moment and asks Harumi for a picture of Yuri. The young girl goes into her pocket, pulling out a picture and handing it to Takai. She wipes her tears and goes to the bathroom.

He shows Ayaka the picture. It's of a young girl in a school uniform with long dirty blond hair.

Ayaka realizes who the girl in the picture is and almost falls over.

"No...that's...Seita's little sister..." She starts to cry and Takai hugs her. "How? How did she...?"

Chikato reads from a paper he was just handed. "She was killed by a vampire. From this report of how the vampire looked when he fled, it sounds like she fought hard."

Ayaka wipes her tears. "So...how do I join?"


	3. Chapter 3

What's up people?! Chapter 3 is finally here! Please and thank you for the reviews! Oh yea, and I have a new story out! Check my profile for more info!

-Kit

**Chapter 3: Becoming Official**

"If you are going to become a FOX, you need to give us all of your information." Chikato sits behind the large desk of his office, shuffling through some papers. Ayaka sits in the red cushioned chair on the other side of the desk, somber from Yuri's death.

"...is Seita a FOX, too?" Chikato opens a drawer and flips through some files. "Ahhh...yes. Seita Murakami. Age 25. Blood type A. Quite the accomplished young man. Level 4."

"I see..." Ayaka thinks back to when they were together. _That explains a lot. The late nights, the blood on his shirt, all the guns meant for "self-defense", the bite marks...wait. _"Is he a...vampire?"

"No, not at all. I'm guessing you're wondering about the bite marks he had. Made you concerned, didn't it?"

Ayaka is confused. "Huh?" Chikato pulls out a sheet out of a folder with Seita's name on the tab.

"I wish those Level 1's hurry up and put these files on the computer system. Hold on." He excuses himself and opens the door.

"Hey! Stop talking around and do your damn jobs!" His deep voice booms into the room and startles the inexperienced FOXes, geting them to work.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, along with his older sister and brother, Ayaka Idane is listed as someone to protect. Since you don't have any family connections, I'm guessing you two dated." Ayaka looks surprised. "He wanted to protect me? But from what?"

"As a FOX, you get enemies. They sometimes go after loved ones like the cowardly bastards they are, so you have to give us a list of people they would target after a few assignments. You're on Murakami's list."

Ayaka sits in silence, in shock of everything she was learning in such a short time. Chikato pulls out another folder and some papers. "Do you still want to join? We are in need of new FOXes."

She sits with her eyes closed, considering if she should go through it or not. "...yes. I still want to join."  
"Alright. You just have to sign this, giving us the right to get all of your information...and we need a sample of your blood."

Ayaka jumps up. "Sample of my what?!" He laughs. "All the new recruits say the same thing. Anyway, we need your DNA to identify you."

Visibly shaken, Ayaka nods her head. She reads over and signs the contract, then sits in anticipation, waiting for him to mention the blood sample. Ayaka had always been afraid of needles, but she never told anyone, not even Seita. The mere mention of a needle gets her jumpy.

Looking over the contract, Chikato leaves out the room and motions for her to follow. He gives the contract to a werewolf guy sitting at a computer. "We have a new FOX, Ayaka Idane. I need all of her information."

The deep-voiced man gets serious. "Oh yes, if I see you on Youtube while working again, I'll take care of you myself. Youtube is not going to help you do your damn job." His dark, almost black brown eyes instilled fear into the werewolf. The werewolf quickly closes Youtube and begins searching for Ayaka's information. The two get on the elevator and go to the fifth lower level. Ayaka remembers that she was never shown that level. "What's on this floor, anyway?"

"This is our clinic. We can't exactly take our FOXes to regular hospitals with vampire bites and werewolf scars. We'll get your blood sample and give you the vaccine."  
"Vaccine for what?  
"Murakami never became a vampire after being bitten because he had gotten the vaccine. Every human here gets it. It prevents you from becoming a vampire. However, it only works against one bite from a vampire. You can be bitten by several different vampires and not change. But if you are bitten twice by the same vampire, then you become one."

Ayaka looks at Chikato in amazement. _There's a vaccine that prevents you from becoming a vampire?_

The elevators doors open. The floor looks like a regular hospital floor, with rooms, a reception desk and doctors and nurses walking around, working on people. He takes her to the reception desk. "This is a new recruit. We need to get a blood sample and give her the vaccine."

The nurse at the desk nods and escorts Ayaka to a room. It looks just like a normal checkup room, nothing out of the ordinary.

She sits on the leather bed with paper on it. After a while, a young doctor comes into the room. He had short straight slate blue hair and a white doctor coat on. His dark gray eyes hid behind a pair of square, black-framed reading glasses. He spoke in a soft, comforting voice.

"You must be Ayaka Idane. Am I correct?" She nods her head. "Hi, my name is Doctor Orito Hoshino. I'll be giving you the vaccine and taking a blood sample."

Ayaka fidgets with the paper on the bed, looking at the needles he held in his hand. One was empty and the other had a brownish-pink fluid inside.

She points at the needles. "Umm...excuse me? Those are...the needles you're using?"  
"Why, yes they are."  
"Do they have to be that...big?"

He quietly chuckles. "I'm afraid so, Miss Idane. I would make them smaller if I could, but I don't know how to use magic."

Ayaka nervously laughs, mentally hoping that it would calm her down.

At that moment, Harumi and Takai come into the room. "Aya! I hear you're getting the shot! Oooh...what's wrong? You don't look so good."

The doctor puts on a pair of white latex gloves. "She's said she's not very good with needles."

The hostess looks at him shocked. "How did you--?"  
"I've given so many shots, I can just tell you know?"

The hostess nods her head, showing that she understood.

Grabbing some alcohol, the doctor adds, "and you're shaking like a little wet chihuahua in a blizzard."

Takai looks surprised. "You? Scared of needles? Ah, don't worry. We'll be your moral support."

"Yeah! You don't have to worry one bit, Aya!" They sit on both sides of her and holds her hands. Ayaka gets emotional. "Wow. Thanks for being here." They smile while the doctor uses an alcohol wipe to clean Ayaka's shoulder.

"It has to go into the muscle, so it will sting a bit. I advise you to not look at all." Her breath quickens as the doctor walks over with the needle. Takai gently squeezes her hand. "I got this shot already. Its a piece of cake."

"Yeah! No prob at all! You can do this!" Harumi flashes a thumbs up. Feeling calmer, Ayaka closes her eyes and squeezes their hands, feeling the tip of the needle against her skin. She sucks in her breath, waiting for the sting, but it doesn't come. She opens her eyes to see the doctor looking at her shoulder with a questionable look. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Whenever this vaccine is administered, it leaves a characteristic circular scar around the injection site. You have a scar similar to that on you're shoulder."

Takai takes a look at it. "Strange...did anyone give you the shot already?"

The hostess shakes her head. "Not that I know of."

The doctor examines the scar. "Do you remeber when you recieved this scar?"

"I had it for a while now, about a couple years. It showed up around..." She gets quiet, as if something just hit her. Harumi looks at her, concerned. "What's wrong, Aya? Around when?"

"I...er...I can't remember. Sorry." Ayaka sits in silence, thinking back. _It showed up around the time Seita moved in with me!_

"Then I'll take the blood sample instead, to determine if you have." He puts down the vaccine and picks up the empty needle with a long piece of rubber. Dr. Hoshino ties the rubber around the middle of Ayaka's arm and preps a small area of it. She looks at Harumi and Takai, who gives her reassuring smiles. He inserts the needle into a vein and pulls back the plunger. She watches as her blood slowly fills up the needle.

Satisfied, the doctor puts a piece of gauze on the injection site, pulls out the needle, and unties the rubber. He then empties it into a test tube and leaves the room.

Harumi stands up. "See? That wasn't so hard!" A vibration is heard and she takes out her cell phone, looking at a test message. "Looks like I finally have a new assignment. I'll catch you two later!" Before leaving Harumi looks at Takai.

"Good luck Nii-chan!" She leaves Ayaka alone with Takai, who was slightly blushing.

"Is she your sister?" Takai shakes his head. "Nah. She lost her older brother and sisters in a werewolf attack. Now, whoever she looks up to, she sees them as a brother or sister."  
"Oh...how old is she anyway?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Fifteen?! How is that even possible?!"

Takai scratches his head. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea myself. I'm guessing it's the fact that she's a really good FOX. But she's not the only one. Yasuki Baisotei is sixteen, and he's on Level 4. Kasumia Fumihiko, the youngest FOX here, is only thirteen. She use to be Yuri's partner..." Takai trails off, not meaning to mention Yuri's name.

Ayaka tries to fight back a tear. "I'm okay, really." The tear ends up falling and Takai wipes it away. "Look, you're doing this to prevent others from dying the way Yuri did, right?" She slowly nods her head. "Then I bet she's happy right now. If you ever need to let it out, I'm always here." Ayaka smiles. "Thanks. I appreciate it."  
"Ah, you don't have to thank me."

They sit in awkward silence for a moment. "Uh, Ayaka?" She turns to him. "Yeah?"

The young man starts to blush a little. "Umm...well, you see...what I'm trying to say is...I really...Ayaka, I really...like you..."

Before she could reply, the doctor walks in carrying a clipboard.

"May I please speak to Miss Idane in private?" Takai gets up and smiles at Ayaka before leaving the room. As Dr. Hoshino closes the door and sits in the chair across from her, she smiles to herself. _I like you too, Takai._

The doctor finishes overlooking the paper on the clipboard.

"From the results of your blood analysis, it is clear that you have been injected with the vaccine. We've checked if you had any connections with FOXes, since we are the only ones with this vaccine. We found that you have been living with FOX Seita Murakami for two years, leading us to believe that he injected you to protect you from a possible attack from his enemies. Murakami is currently on assignment, but due to the nature of this assignment, he has strict orders to see Mr. Nozara and report the mission's status when he's complete."

Ayaka sits, shocked at what he told her. _Seita gave me a vaccine without me noticing? But why? Why would he want to protect a girl that agreed that he should move out? And how the hell did the doctor find all that out in five minutes? Is he a freakin superhero?_

The doctor hands her a hospital gown. "Can you please put this on? You need to have a physical examination."

He leaves the room so she can change. As she's getting dressed, she notices the gown is too big, so it opens a little in the back, exposing her underwear.

_Why does Dr. Hoshino have to be hot? Thank God for making hot guys, but why am I put in embarrasing situations with them?! Now I'm gonna be self-conscious. Yippee..._

Someone knocks on the door. "Are you finished changing, Miss Idane?" Ayaka tries to close the back as best she could. "Y-yes! You can come in!"

He comes in with the same clipboard and asks her basic health questions. Since she's pretty healthy, it goes quickly. "Alright, now I need you sit on the bed." She sits and he tests her reflexes, which are perfectly normal.

He motions for her to get off. "Ok, now can you bend over and touch your toes, keeping your back as straight as possible?"

Ayaka remembers the back of the gown and hides her blushing face. She quickly tightens the string around the gown and touches her toes.

The doctor presses her spine. "It looks like you don't have scoliosis, so that's good." He writes stuff down on the paper attached to the clipboard.

Dr. Hoshino laughs quietly. "Oh, and you don't have to be so nervous around me. I'm not that type of doctor. I'd prefer to keep my job, thank you." Ayaka feels embarrassed."Let's continue with the exam."

* * *

Chikato hands Ayaka a card and gun. "Here is your id badge and standard issue 9mm handgun loaded with silver bullets. From the tests, we've decided that you are an excellent candidate for Level 3. Your new partner will give you a run down on how to handle an assignment."

Ayaka had been going there every night for the past week, taking all kinds of mental and physical tests. She can now finally be an official FOX.

A knock is heard on the door and a young girl enters the office. The young girl spoke softly. "You told me to come and meet my new partner?"

"Ah, yes." Chikato turns to Ayaka. "I believe it is time to meet your partner. This is Kasumia Fumihiko."

The girl smiles. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

She wore a black hood over her head. Kasumia was short and had light brown skin, the same complexion as Ayaka. Her long and wavy hair was brown with pink tips, her eyes, a bright red color. She saw a brown wolf tail poking out the bottom of the close-to-floor length hood.

Ayaka smiles. "Nice to meet you too, Kasumia. I'm Ayaka."

"I think you two should get acquianted. But first, Ayaka, you need to get your mark. Kasumia, can you take her to Level 4 to get it?" Kasumia agrees and takes her to the elevator, getting off on Level 4.

The room looks like Level 3, with no major differences. There, Reizo, Michio, Takai and Harumi are waiting. Harumi is full of energy, as usual.

"Yayy!!! Aya is finally gonna get her mark!"

Reizo looks impressed. "We heard you are gonna be a Level 3 FOX. Its rare for people to skip Levels 1 and 2."

Takai smiles. "I knew you would pass the tests. Now you can be one of us." They look at each other for a second and quickly turn their heads.

Michio gets interested. "Ooooh, what's this I smell? Is it romance...or is Baisotei 'cooking' again?" The blond haired werewolf sniffs the air. "I swear, someone needs to teach that kid how to cook some EDIBLE FOOD!" He yells, trying to make his suggestion heard by the young FOX. "EDIBLE! Something you can eat without going to Level 5!"

A voice is heard from behind a wall, where the kitchen was located.

"Then YOU can cook me something to eat, wolf boy! If not, I'm gonna cook if I damn well please!"

Michio's ears lay flat on his head and shakes a fist. "Hey, kid! Watch what you say to your elders! And you cannot call that cooking! Stop playing mad scientist in the kitchen!"

Laughing, Harumi leans on Kasumia. "Are you still mad over that whole 'taste test' incident?"  
"Hells yeah, I am! I was scarred for life, man!"

Harumi hits Michio on the head. "Aho! Shut up and I'm not a man! You're the one that should be a man!"  
"Me be quiet?! You're the one that's always on constant sugar high!"

She hits him again. "Michio! Dumb werewolf..." She sticks her tongue out at him.

Michio stomps his foot. "Dammit! I didn't do anything wrong!" He turns to Kasumia. "Sumi, as a fellow werewolf, you understand me, right?"

Kasumia hits him on the head. "Baka, quiet down."

As Michio whines to Reizo, Kasumia takes Ayaka to the back of the room, where a door is closed. She knocks and it opens, revealing an elder werewolf man. The room is dim, with the stench of ink and a peculiar small window displaying a full moon against a black night sky.

Ayaka looks at it confused. "How can there be a window in here and we're underground?"

Kasumia laughs. "It's a window with a picture behind it. That's not really outside."

The old werewolf humbly walks over to the window. "Makes me feel at ease...I'm guessing you're a new FOX. Please have a seat." Ayaka sits in a chair in the middle of the room, next to another chair. Everyone comes in and sits on the floor or stands.

Michio laughs. "Getting this mark isn't like getting those tattoos you have all over your body. The old man gives it to you the old-fashioned way."

Ayaka looks confused. "Old-fashioned way?" She turns and sees bones on sticks that look like very sharp combs.

The old man sits in the chair next to her and picks up a bowl of strong scented black liquid.

Harumi looks uneasy. "I remember when I had to get my mark. It was horrible! T-T"  
Kaumia nods. "Yeah. It hurted a lot."  
Reizo rubs his neck. "It may have been quick, but it was intense."  
Michio's ears twitch. "Yeah, you ain't lying. I was howling the whole time."

Takai looks at Ayaka. "Uh, guys?" Everyone turns to see Ayaka shivering in the chair. He nervously laughs. "I don't think you guys are helping much..."

Ayaka shakes her head. "No, I'm going to be alright. It's just that I can't believe how freakin cold it is in here!"

They all laugh and the old man dips the bone into the ink. "Are you ready?" Ayaka nods and leans her head to the side, exposing the entire side of her neck. The old man begins to tap the bone into her neck, making the symbol that every FOX had.

She bites her lip through the pain, trying to concentrate on something else, with no success. The pain gets even more intense as he goes over it again to make the mark bolder and darker. There was a couple times Ayaka thought she was going to pass out. After an hour and a half, the old man puts down the bone, visibly satisfied with his work.  
"I am finished. You can now officially be called a FOX."

Everyone gets up to see how it turned out. Ayaka stands, tired from the pain of a sharp bone being tapped into her neck. Takai helps her stand. "Are you alright?" She nods weakly and smiles.

Harumi jumps up and down. "YAY!! Aya is one of us now!"

Michio sighs. "Sugar high..." Harumi hits him. The werewolf glares at her. "Why you little--!"  
"Michio, calm down. Congrats Ayaka." Reizo shakes her hand.

Rubbing his head, Michio pats her on the shoulder. "Yeah, well done. If you didn't become a FOX, I would have owed that vamp on Level 2 a hell of a lot of money."

She weakly laughs. "Gee, thanks Scooby. I feel sooo special."  
"Scooby?! We are SO not going there!"

Ayaka laughs, making everyone else laugh as well.

Kasumia smiles. "Welcome to The Agency, FOX Ayaka Idane."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! You already know who this is, so I'll just skip the intro and present you with chapter 4!

Please review! Don't worry, I don't bite. =3

~Kit

**Chapter 4: Facing the Past**

"You're cheating, Michio!" Harumi stands up, almost knocking over the table.

Michio gets up as well. "What the hell are you talking about?!" The young girl points at a card laying on the table. "The ace of spades is already in the game. How do you have it?"

"...it was in my hand and I am not cheating! Do you have proof?!" He glares at her, his ears laid back on his head. Harumi wags her finger at him.

"Aya has the ace of spades, so there is no way you can have it!" Ayaka laughs. "So how did you know I had the ace of spades?"

Harumi gets quiet. "Because I...er..."  
"You calling me a cheater?! You're the idiot who just gave herself away!"  
"Well, I'd rather give myself away than get caught, Biscuit!"

"BISCUIT?!" They continue arguing as Ayaka, Reizo, Takai and two other guys watch. Reizo shakes his head and looks at his watch. "Wow. It's a new record. Forty minutes without arguing." The others laugh. Takai remembers something and turns to Ayaka.

"Do you know when your first assignment will be?"

Ayaka thinks, trying to remember if she was told or not. She tenderly rubs her slightly sore neck, tracing the outline of The Agency's symbol. It's been a week since she got it and it still hurt. "No. Mr. Nozara said that we have to wait until a Level 4 team is ready to escort us on our first assignment."

Takai and Reizo smile and laugh. "Cute."  
"What's cute?"

Takai tries to hide his smile. "You called Boss 'Mr. Nozara.'"

She looks at the guys confused. "Doesn't everyone call him..." Reizo shakes his head.

"We call him Boss. Only the newbies call him 'Mr. Nozara.'" Ayaka scratches her head, embarrassed as the elevator doors open. Kasumia, not getting off, keeps the door open.

"Ayaka. Boss is giving us our assignment. He found an available Level 4 team." The guys smile and laugh queitly as Ayaka quickly gets on the elevator.

* * *

Kasumia knocks on the door and Chikato lets them into the office. Inside, there is a werewolf woman standing by the window. She had long orange colored hair that reached her lower back, her werewolf ears and tail, a rich brown color. A pair of black shorts and a black tank top made up her outfit, guns and knives here and there. She looked ready for battle.

"Hello. You must be the Level 3 team. My name is Junko. You'll have to excuse my partner. He's in the warehouse. You'll meet him when we go up there."

Chikato motions for the girls to sit on the couch. He pulls down a screen and turns on his computer, which projects an image onto the screen.  
It reads:

**Target: **Wataru Egami  
**Type:** Vampire  
**Age:** 24  
**Threat Level:** Moderate to High

Under the words is a picture of a white-haired, golden-eyed guy in a casual suit. His smirk revealed a white fang. Chikato stands next to the screen. "This target is very dangerous, so stay on your guard. Be sure not to stray from the group. His location is on the GPS system I had given to Junko. Any questions?"

Kasumia raises her hand. "Does Egami have any hypnosis techniques?"  
"No, but he more than makes up for it with power and skills. Any other questions?"

Junko raises her hand. "Is there a certain deadline you want this assignment completed by?"  
"I want this done ASAP. The target has killed enough and I don't want him to continue killing. Anymore questions?"

They look at Ayaka. "Huh? Uh, sorry. I don't have any questions. I'm good." She laughs nervously as Chikato turns off the computer.

"Ok then. Now go do your jobs." They leave the room and get on the elevator, getting off in the warehouse basement.

As they go up the stairs, Junko points at a shiny black Lexus truck sitting in the moonlight. "There's our ride. Now where is he?"

Ayaka stops and smells the air, noticing a very faint scent.

_Hmm...cologne...and it smells sooo good! But why does it smell so familiar?_

She turns to Kasumia and Junko, who are staring at the full moon.  
"Why are you...oh yeah, they are werewolves."

Kasumia smiles. "The moon looks so beautiful. We'll be at our strongest tonight."

Junko gets frustrated. "Where the hell is he? I don't have the keys to this damn truck!" She pushes against the truck in frustration, which surprising moves a couple inches. Ayaka takes a couple of steps back, hoping that Junko doesn't turn her frustration onto her.  
"Sooo...who is your partner anyw--"

"Aya...what are you doing here?"

Ayaka's heart jump at the sound of the smooth low voice behind her. She turns to see a man standing there, the faint cologne scent coming from him. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans, his look, very casual. There was two guns on his waist and a pair of black sunglasses on his short dirty blond, very spiky hair.

"Oh my god...Seita..."

* * *

Junko yells to the two as her and Kasumia sit in the truck. "Are you two coming or not?!"

Seita waves to them. "We'll be there in a sec."  
".....alright, a second passed. Now come on before the moon hits it's peak!"  
"Fine. Give us FIVE MINUTES then." Junko gets back into the truck and Seita turns to Ayaka. "Aya..."

"You was never going to tell me? Seita, something like this should have been--"  
"I know, but first off, would you have believed me if I told you vampires and werewloves existed? Second, I didn't want you to get involved. I wouldn't forgive myself if you became a vampire, werewolf or worse..."

Ayaka lifts the sleeve of her blue, low-cut T-shirt, showing the scar on her shoulder. "So is that why you injected me with the vaccine?"

Seita gets quiet as the brown-skinned FOX continued."Is that why you told me to keep a gun in my room, just in case someone broke into the house? Is that why you was so secretive? Seita, don't just stand there being quiet. Please tell me something..."

Seita sighs. "The reason I acted that way...was because I loved you...and I still do."

Ayaka stood shocked. "Then why didn't you refuse to move out? You left so easily and--"

"When I said I would do anything for you, I was serious. I moved out because I was afraid. I heard that some really powerful vampires and werewolves were targeting me and I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire. Aya, I love you and I always will. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." He hugs her tight and she holds back her tears, smelling the same cologne that he always wore and drove her crazy.

"...come on. We have to go to the location." He walks her back to the truck and she sits in the backseat next to Kasumia, silent.

Seita hops into the driver seat and starts the truck. Junko is sitting in the passenger seat with an impatient look on her face.

"Hurry up. By the time we get there, I won't be in top form." She looks back at Ayaka, who started talking to Kasumia. She whispers so that the girls can't hear her. "You know her already?"  
"Yeah...we...lived together." He drives out of the warehouse.

Junko is surprised. "That was the girl you was living with for two years?"

The orange-haired werewolf looks at Ayaka again. She noticed that Junko was staring at her and looks back at her. Junko smiles and turns back around.

"I must admit. She looks almost as hot as me...wait, did you tell her?" Seita nods his head. "So what did she say?"  
"The exact thing I knew she would say. Nothing."  
"Don't worry. You haven't seen her in six, seven months. Of course she wouldn't say anything. Give her some time."

* * *

They drove to a small estate located just outside the city. It looked like a city in itself, with little houses surrounding a very large mansion.

Kasumia looked at the GPS system that Junko had given her earlier. "According to this, the target should be in the main house, that big one in the middle."

Seita turns off the truck. "Well, let's get ready."

He and Junko get out and walk to the back of the truck. The other two follow closely behind.

"Alright, which ones do you girls want to use?" Junko opens the trunk, revealing a number of different kinds of guns, knifes and other weapons every vampire hunter would want.

Junko pulls out a sniper rifle and mounts a scope on it.  
Seita straps a sawed-off shotgun to his back and replaces the guns in his holsters with two semi-automatic guns.  
Kasumia helps herself to a knife, which she straps to her leg, and a larger-than-average handgun.  
Ayaka, confused as to what to get, grabs a pump-action shotgun and a knife. She keeps her 9mm handgun Chikato gave her in her blue denim jean's waist.

After getting strapped and ready, they sneak through the quiet estate, up to the main house. Junko stands in front of them.

"Here's the details. There are a few people in there who need our help. Whatever you do, make sure the people do not get harmed. I'll be outside by the windows. I'm not going to take a shot unless things are getting hairy. This vampire reportedly has some telekinetic abilities. Last thing we need is for him to mentally throw a bullet at us. Got it?"

They nod their heads and she takes off to the side of the mansion, leaping up and landing on the roof. Seita leans down next to the door and picks the lock open as Ayaka wonders how Junko jumped that high. "Be on your toes." They quietly open the door and sneak in, making as little noise as possible.

The room is gothically styled, with red, burgandy and black decor. In the big room, there is a big winding staircase in the center and six different doors to different rooms in the house.

Kasumia, wearing her trademark black hood and holding up her gun, quietly runs over to a room right next to the door. She slowly opens the door, poking the gun in to prevent someone from attacking.

Inside, there are books everywhere, on the floor and on bookshelves. She whispers over to the others. "This must be the study."

While checking the room, she hears a slight whimpering noise coming from behind a burgandy couch in the study. She makes a motion towards Ayaka.

Ayaka, wondering what that meant, glances over at Seita for an answer. "She's telling you to cover her."  
She nods and quietly goes over to Kasumia, who slowly moves to behind the couch.

There, a woman was cowering and clutching to a pillow. Kasumia sighs and whispers to Ayaka. "Clear." She reaches out her hand to the woman.

"We're here to help. Let's get you out of here." The woman, not attempting to resist, gets up and follows Kasumia out of the room and to the door.

The young werewolf gives the woman directions. "Go outside and wait by the gate. Don't leave because there could be more people waiting to attack, okay?" The woman nods and quickly leaves the mansion.

Kasumia quietly closes the door as Seita ducks down next to another door. He opens the door in much the same way as Kasumia did. He quickly goes inside with his gun aimed and thoroughly checks the room.  
Seeing that the room is empty, he comes back into the main room. "Clear."

It was now Ayaka's turn to check the next room. She goes over to the door in a corner, the next closest to the main door out of the mansion. Remembering how Kasumia and Seita opened their doors, she repeats the same process. The room looks like a big ballroom, with two more rooms inside.

Ayaka sees the rooms and turns to motion to the other two. As they walk over, she begins to feel her heart race. Kasumia sees her slightly panicking.

"You have to lower your heart rate. Vampires can hear our heart beat." Ayaka is surprised.  
"They can hear what?" She freezes, feeling someone standing behind her back. A whisper comes into her ear.

"We can hear your heart beat."

Ayaka quickly turns, aiming her gun at the voice. She realizes that it's the vampire, Wataru, and he's holding a girl by the neck. He chuckles. "Put down the weapons. You know, I can kill this girl very easily."

Ayaka looks at the girl pleading for someone to help her. She quickly glances back at the others to see what they are doing.  
It was just Kasumia there behind her, lowering her gun and growling at the vampire.

_Good. Seita must've hid. He was always ahead of the game._

Wataru forces the girls into the center of the main room.  
"Stand still or this girl is as good as dead." They reluctantly follow his directions. He walks around them and looks at their necks.

"Ah, FOXes I see." He walks over to Ayaka. "That little girl reeks of werewolf. I don't like her. You, on the other hand..." He gets closer to her. "You're very beautiful and exotic."  
She smirks. "That's what I hear."

Ayaka glances up at a window and notices Junko's figure holding the sniper rifle. She nods her head to Ayaka.

_Dammit, Junko! Taking a shot now would be VERY helpful..._

The vampire follows Ayaka's eyes to the window, but sees nothing. Junko had already left. Kasumia snarls as Wataru places his finger under Ayaka's chin.

"There's something about you that just...attracts me. How would you like to join me? We can be friends, partners, lovers, soulmates..."

"Not with my girl, you dont!" Wataru turns and Seita gives him a roundhouse kick to the face. As Wataru's stunned, he lets go of the girl, who runs out of the house the second she's free. The vampire quickly recovers and catches Seita's punch.

The spiky-haired FOX is caught off-guard as the vampire grabs his arm and throws him across the room into a wall. Kasumia, no longer holding back because of the hostage, guns for the vampire.  
She aims her handgun and fires several rounds at him. To all the FOXes' surprise, the bullets stop in mid-air before they reach could Wataru.  
He smirks as the bullets spin around and aim themselves at Kasumia. She looks at the bullets, paraylzed from shock.

"Get out the way!!" Ayaka tackles Kasumia to the ground as the bullets go flying past.

She yells in pain as one bullet goes straight through her shoulder. The girls hit the ground, stunned.  
Wataru freezes at the sight of Ayaka's blood. He goes over picks her up by her arm.

"Your blood..." Ayaka cringes and reaches for her knife as he licks blood from her wound. "Your blood tastes as good as it smells."

"Get the hell away from her!!" Seita hits Wataru with the butt of his shotgun.  
As Wataru lets go of her, Seita spins the shotgun in his hand and fires at him, expertly missing Ayaka. The vampire jumps back and sways from side to side, waiting for his wounds to recover.

Before he could, Kasumia runs to him and punches him in the stomach, sending him into the staircase. He lands on the floor, his back against the staircase, his eyes closed.

The three slowly walk up to Wataru, guns drawn and aimed. They stop a few feet away from him.

Seita nudges him with the shotgun. "He's not moving. Must be unconscious."

Feeling faint, Ayaka clutches her bloody shoulder and falls to her knees. Kasumia and Seita help her up. He cuts off a piece of his shirt with his knife and ties it around Ayaka's wound.

A cold breeze suddenly blows and a bullet hits the ground right in front of them. They look up to see Junko at an open window. "Keep on your guard, dammit!! He's not--"

Wataru suddenly kicks Seita in the chest and punches Kasumia in the face, throwing them both backwards and leaving Ayaka alone with him. She turns to run, but he grabs her and throws her against the staircase. "You can still join me while you still have the choice."

The wounded FOX laughs. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer."  
He smirks, wiping blood from her shoulder with his finger and licking it.

"Too bad. I'm going to have to kill you then, huh?" He feels a tap on his back. Wataru turns around, seeing Seita weakened and breathing heavily.

The vampire glares at him. "Do you really think you could get away with everyone alive?" Seita laughs, getting the vampire angry. "What is so damn funny?"

"I think...scratch that, I KNOW it's because we will."

Wataru turns to see Ayaka weakly holding up a gun to his heart. Seita dives out of the way just as she pulls the trigger. The bullet goes straight through the vampire into the wall on the other side of the room. The kick from the gun is much stronger than Ayaka had expected, throwing her back onto the ground. Wataru stands shocked and speechless, just before he falls to the ground.

Seita gets up and walks over to help Ayaka from the ground. "You ok, Aya?" She looks at the spiky-haired FOX, her ice blue eyes showing her pain. "I was shot in the shoulder and thrown into a wall. What do you think?"

Kasumia comes into the room, followed by some people. One man speaks up. "I had no idea what that man wanted, but he scared the living daylights out of me."

They all talk at once as Junko opens another window and jumps into the room. "The rest of the house is clear." She pats Ayaka on the back. "Good job."

One of the women stare at her. "W-w-wolf ears? And a tail?" Junko puts her hand behind her head. "Yeah, they are cute right? I found them at a costume store. Very life-like. They even move!" The orange-haired werewolf twitches her ears to show her point.

The woman agrees. "Yes! They are cute! That would have been the perfect costume for this party!"

A man looks at the woman, annoyed. "A time like this and you're worried about costumes?!"

* * *

Outside, everyone thanks the four for saving them. Just as they hop into the truck, some Level 1 FOXes arrive to clean up. Seita turns on the truck.  
"Just in time." Weak and tired from the gunshot wound, Ayaka talks to Junko. "Hey, do you use that excuse often?"

"Yep and it works everytime." The wounded FOX then turns to Kasumia.  
"Kasumia, how come you never show your ears? You always wear that hood."

The young werewolf slowly pulls the hood off her head, showing a pair of wolf ears the same color as her hair.

"Awww! They're sooo cute," Ayaka says, weakly tugging on one of them.

The young werewolf gets quiet. "I'm not comfortable with them yet..."

Ayaka looks at her, holding her shoulder wrapped in the bloody piece of Seita's shirt. "Huh?"

Kasumia puts back on the hood and cheers up. "Hey, congrats!"

Seita looks at her in the rearview mirror. "You did good, Aya, especially for your first time. Now, let's take you to the clinic. It looks like your losing a lot of blood."

Junko leans back into the seat and puts her feet up. "Thank god! This assignment is done! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Seita pulls off and speeds down the street, leaving the estate behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been so long since I've updated this story! It feels good to be back!

I really missed this story. I had this chapter unfinished for a long time because I couldn't quite convey the feeling I wanted to get across. I found the file recently on my computer and, two cups of tea and a playthrough of the _Love is Dead_ album by Kerli later, I finally cranked out this chapter for your reading pleasure. ^u^

After reading, please take some time and leave a review. All feedback is highly appreciated!=3  
~Kit

**Chapter 5: Learning the Truth**

The black truck speeds into the warehouse and screeches to a sudden halt. Seita and Junko hurriedly jump out of the truck and open the back door, helping Ayaka out. Kasumia talks to her, trying to keep her from losing consciousness. Junko helps hold Ayaka up. "She's losing too much blood! We have to get her to Level 5 now!"

Seita gets frustrated and puts Ayaka on his back. "Dammit! I know that, Junko! Get them to open the door! You know the drill!" They run to the basment, stopping in front of the heavily secured door.

Junko quickly swipes her id and bites her finger, smearing her blood on scanner. "FOX Junko Daishi with a Code 23A!" The voice tells them to wait a moment.

"We don't have a damn moment! If we don't get in now, she will...Aya will..." Seita kicks the door repeatedly. "Let us in, now! Screw the protocol!"  
He stops and listens to make sure he could hear Ayaka's strained faint breathing. The elevator doors open and they rush on, pressing the fifth lower level button.

Kasumia shakes the wounded FOX. "Ayaka, you can't fall asleep! Hang on, we're almost there!"

As the elevator goes down, Seita can't help but feel guilty. "It's all my fault...if I would have been truthful in the first place, this would have never happened..."

Ayaka's breathing changes and the three panic. Junko stops her. "Don't talk, idiot! It'll only drain you!" She ignores the werewolf's warning. "I...know about...Yuri..."

Seita's heart skips a beat hearing his younger sister's name.

Kasumia steps in. "Don't worry. After you recover, you can tell us what ever you want. Just be quiet now."

Still feeling the white-hot pain of the bullet, Ayaka whispers into Seita's ear. "How...could you let...her..." She passes out just as the elevator doors open.

* * *

"Doctor, I think she's regaining consciousness."  
"Yes, it appears so."  
"Should I alert the others?"  
"Not just yet..."

Ayaka awakens in a hospital bed to two voices, a young high-pitched female voice and a gentle, familiar male voice. She strains to see through her blurry vision and sees Doctor Hoshino at the foot of the bed with a teenage girl dressed in pale blue scrubs. The doctor smiles at the sight of the conscious FOX.

"Ah, Miss Idane. It's good to see you awake. Karen, you can tell the others she's up."

The girl nods and leaves the room. Ayaka looks around the room, groggy. "How long...have I been here?"

"About thirty-six hours now," Dr. Hoshino says, adjusting an IV that went into her arm. "Some of your friends are here to see you. They've been in the waiting room the whole time."

"Really? I wonder who's here..." Sitting up, Ayaka cringes as pain shoots from her shoulder. She notices that she was wearing a hospital gown, her shoulder wrapped in white bandages. The bandages had a slowly growing dark red spot.

The young doctor goes into a white cabinent, pulling out cotton balls, hydrogen peroxide, gauze and bandage wraps. "It's a pretty bad wound. It was pretty difficult to close it." He takes some scissors and cuts off the old bandages, revealing Ayaka's stitched and bloody wound.

At that moment, there is a knock on the door and Karen sticks her head in. "Is it okay for them to see her right now?"

The doctor looks at Ayaka. "Do you want them to come in?" The FOX nods her head and Karen leaves. Cleaning the injury with a gauze, Dr. Hoshino begins rewrapping her shoulder.

After a few moments, yelling is heard outside the room.

"What the hell do you mean 'three at a time?' I want to see her now, dammit!"  
"Murakami! P-P-Please calm down!"  
"Why do we have to take turns, anyway? Is this grade school?"  
"You're blowing this out of proportion, guys. I mean, it is a clinic..."  
"Come on. Can you bend the rules just this once? I have somewhere to go."  
"That's it!"

Loud banging noises, followed by groans come from the outside.

"You guys are in your twenties! Grow up! We are going to see Aya in turns like Karen said. Stop giving the poor intern a hard time! For that, you three are going in last!"

The yelling stops and Karen enters the room, closing the door behind her, visibly shaken. "Sorry for the delay," she nervously laughs. "Can they come in now, Dr. Hoshino?"  
"Sure. You can let them in now."

Harumi pushes open the door before Karen could open it. "Aya! Wow! That looks like it hurts! As long as you're okay, I'm happy!" Her lips spread into a big smile.

"You look like hell. Don't worry. Once you get more experience, this happens less often." Junko comes into the room followed by Reizo. "I swear, it is awkward as hell out there."

Ayaka looks at the orange-haired werewolf with a raised eyebrow. "'Awkward?'"

Reizo laughs to himself. "Do you honestly have no idea what we are talking about?" He grabs a chair in the corner, pulls it up next to the foot of the bed and sits in it backwards.

Harumi sits in a chair next to the doctor and watches as the doctor carefully wrap Ayaka's shoulder.

Junko sighs as she sits in a chair on the other side of the bed and crosses her legs. "Wow. I didn't think someone like you would be oblivious to it. Kinda hurts my heart." She sarcastically wipes an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Stop giving her a hard time. The girl just got shot. Leave her alone." Taking out his ringing cell phone, Reizo looks at his text messages. "I'm sure that she'll...eventually figure it out."

Ayaka weakly rolls her eyes at Reizo's comment, knowing what the others were talking about. She rests her eyes for a second trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

After looking at his phone for a couple of seconds, Reizo speaks to Harumi. "Takai got called to Boss's office. He won't be able to come in."

Harumi stretches and the doctor finishes wrapping the injured FOX's shoulder. "Well, at least it'll be less stressful for Aya. She doesn't need those two fighting for her in here." A sharp pain hits Ayaka in the stomach as Harumi spoke.

Both Reizo and Junko stare at the young FOX. Harumi stares at them unfazed. "What? I just wanted to get it out there. You two do too much beating around the bush."

"Well, all I'm saying is that you got two guys that are crazy about you. You might want to think about things before doing anything." Junko stands, prompting the others to do the same. "But whatever you do, don't let it get in the way of the job. It could spell disaster."

"I agree. They should be okay now after Harumi's beating." A smirk starts appearing on Reizo's face and he chuckles to himself. "To get beat up by a teenage girl..."

Harumi gives him a look as they walk out the door and close the door. "I'm not here just because I'm cute. I could do the same to you, you know."  
"I don't have the hots for Ayaka, so there's no need."  
"Very funny, but you know you like her."

Reizo voice is hesitant as he carefully chooses his words. "She is a lovely and beautiful woman...but she's only a good friend of mine."  
"Whatever!" A smack and Junko's laughing is heard.

"Got a lot on your plate, huh?" Doctor Hoshino jokes as he puts the supplies away. "That wound sounds like the least of your worries."

"...oh...yea..." Ayaka begins absentmindedly staring at the wall across from the bed.

The doctor pats her on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure everything will work out."  
"Thanks, Doc..."  
"No need to thank me. Well, judging from the amount of blood you lost, we don't want you doing anything to strenuous. You'll most likely be discharged today or tomorrow. I have other patients, so I'll be right back." The doctor walks out the door and closes it behind him, leaving Ayaka alone with her thoughts.

_I really like Takai. We are always joking around and hanging out together. He's what I been needing, someone who cares about me, someone to talk to...but I feel like I still have feelings for Seita. We're over and there's no going back to the way things were, but we've been through a lot and I really did love him... I think I still do have something for him..._

Voices are heard outside the door and it slams open. Michio stands in the doorway with a big grin on his face. He walks over and drops an envelope on Ayaka's lap. She looks at it confused. "Ummm...do I even want to know what this is?"  
"It's your cut."  
"Uhh...cut of...?"

The blond werewolf pulls out a bigger envelope from his baggy jeans pocket. "Okay, hear me out. I did put cash on you ending up in Level 5, but look at all this cold hard cash I scored...but, I kinda felt bad for betting against you, so here is your cut."  
He puts the envelope away, smirking. "Ever since you got here, I've been getting so much money. Hopefully you stay around for a looong while. Hey, I should put a bet on how long you can stay!"

"Wow, I feel so honored," Ayaka says sarcastically.

At that moment, Seita walks into the room. Silence fills the room and a dull pain grows in Ayaka's gut.

Worry was written all over his face. "Are you ok, Aya?"  
"I'm fine..." Ayaka stares at the white sheet that covered her lap.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No..."

Michio's ears begin twitching at the tension in the room. "Man, this is awkward..." The werewolf says under his breath. He jumps and grabs his cell phone, answering it overly loud. "Oh hey, Reizo! What's up?...New assignment?...Yea, I can be there right now!"

Ayaka and Seita look at him with curious looks. Seita speaks up. "Uh...your phone didn't even ring."

Michio's ears stand straight up. "Y-yes it did! I...uh...it's on vibrate...yea! It's on vibrate! Now what were you saying Reizo?"

The phone starts ringing in Michio's hand. Sweat drips down his forehead as they sigh. "Haha...I guess I better answer it. Hello?"

Reizo's voice comes on the other end. "Hey, we got a new assignment and it's an important one."  
"Now when you say 'important'..."  
"I mean promotion important. Now get your ass up here."

"Got it!" Michio excitedly hangs up the phone. "Gotta go! Hurry up and get better so I can get some more cash!"

The werewolf runs out the room in a flash, leaving the two in the room alone.

Seita pulls up a chair next to Ayaka and puts his face in his hands. "I already lost Yuri...I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too."

The injured FOX tries to fight back her tears. "Why did you let her work here? She was only sixteen! She was like my own little sister..."  
"There's no more reason to keep it from you now."  
"W-what are you-"  
"My past, Aya. You should know the truth."

Confused, Ayaka shakes her head. "The truth? What...what the hell did you go through Seita?"

A silence falls upon the room. Seita rests his elbows on his knees and takes a deep breath.  
"I was about thirteen at the time. Yuri was only four...That night is burned into my memory..."

* * *

_The young boy awakens to shouts and screams. He immediately jumps out of the bed and darts through the dark of his room to the door. He opens the door and runs to the railing, seeing his mother bringing their frightened neighbors into the their home. His father was outside the door with a shotgun, bringing in the last of the people._

_The boy counted about fifteen people in the small, cozy house, many of them shaking and screaming in absolute terror. He called out to his father, who was closing and locking the door. His father notices the boy and goes up the stairs to him._

_"Dad! What's going on? Why is the whole neighborhood here?"_  
_"Seita! I need you to go to grab your sister!"_  
_"But Dad-!"_  
_"Go now!"_

_Seita runs across the upstairs level of the house to his younger sister's room. He slams open the door and goes to her bed. She slept soundly in her bed._

_He gently grabs her shoulders to wake her up. "Yuri. Yuri! Wake up!"_  
_The young girl groggily looks at her brother with bright hazel eyes. "Ni...Nii-chan?"_

_Seita picks the girl up and puts her on his back. Yuri holds on to him weakly._

_"Seita!" His father calls out to the young boy. He runs out the room and down the stairs, pushing through the panicked neighbors. He reaches his father standing by his mother's side._

_She was huddled over a young woman, her neck bloody with a large, deep gash. His mother's golden blond hair fell over the side of her face, which carried a grave look that Seita has never seen. His mother was always happy and serene, graceful at everything she did. For her to look the way she did, something wasn't right._

_"Teiji, I don't think she'll make it. She's too badly injured." Their mother holds a towel to the woman's neck with one hand and holds her hand with the other._  
_Their father sighs. "Tend to her as long as she's breathing Akiko. We're just lucky she wasn't bitten."_

_Teiji sees his two children and crouches down to them, his stern gray eyes actually had a softness in them. His forehead and very short black hair was drenched with sweat._  
_He spoke with a firm, yet comforting voice. "Seita, take your sister to the basement and lock yourselves in there. Do not come out until you can see the sun from the windows. Ok?"_

_He kisses Yuri on the forehead and rubs Seita's head. "I love you both very much. So does your mother."_  
_"Dad. Please tell me what's-"_

_Before Seita can finish speaking, the crash of a broken window rings out._

_A man with long black hair breaks through a window by the door. He stands there for a moment, looking at everyone frozen in fear. Blood covered his mouth and black T-shirt. The man's eyes were two different colors, one blood red and the other a deep black. Both portrayed the man's murderous intent. He wiped the blood from his mouth and a big smile appears on his face, revealing white, blood-covered fangs. "This is going to be fun."_

_He goes for an elderly woman, biting her neck and ripping a piece of flesh out of it. He takes out a knife and slashes a man who was protecting his wife. The man then stabs the wife in the chest and licks the blood from his hand._

_The terrified neighbors begin to scramble for their lives. Seita's father pushes through them and shoots the man in the chest with his shotgun, throwing him backward onto the ground. The man laughs hysterically as more people burst through the windows._

_With Yuri crying on his back, Seita runs to a corner next to the basement door and watches the bloody massacre happening before his eyes. He scans the crowd, looking for their parents. A few seconds later, Teiji pushes through the mayhem with Akiko his his arms. Bloody gashes and cuts littered their mother's body._

_He runs to the terrified children. "Get in the basement now!" Opening the door, their father pushes them inside. Teiji carefully puts Akiko on her feet and instructs Seita to help her._

_Yuri hops off of Seita's back and runs down the stairs and waits by the steel door leading to the basement._

_As the young boy helps his mother down the stairs, a loud shout is heard. Seita turns and sees the long black haired man smiling in front of their father. Teiji's hands were at his gut, gripping a knife that was driven deep into his flesh. A large dark red spot began growing through his white button up shirt around the knife. He drops down to his knees and falls onto the floor, facing the door._

_Seita leans Akiko against the wall. "DAD! NOOO!" He begins running up the stairs to aid their father._

_With his last bit of strength, Teiji slams the door shut before Seita reaches it. It automatically locks._

_The young boy makes it to the door and tries to open it, slamming and banging on it. On the other side of the door, there's a loud thud and the door pushes Seita back. It begins to splinter as more force is pushed against the thick wooden door._

_Realizing what could happen if they stayed there, Seita helps their mother down the stairs and opens the heavy steel door. As they enter the basement, the door breaks and the long black haired man stares at them with his murderous smile._

_Seita pushes the door shut as quickly as possible and puts a long metal bar across it, locking it. A few muffled bangs are heard against the door, then silence._

_The basement was cold and somewhat damp. A few boxes full of old toys and clothes dotted the otherwise clean basement. Even though the house was small, the basement was somewhat large, extending into darkness._

_Laying their mother down on a small carpet__, Seita begins tearing up after everything he witnessed. Yuri was at Akiko's side, crying so hard that her face was a bright red._

_Seita sits next to his mother and leans against the wall. The only noises that were heard were muffled screams that began dying down._

_After some time, no noise could be heard, other than faint talking and footsteps. Yuri had cried herself to sleep and Seita kept watch over her and their mother._

_Akiko beckons Seita to come closer to her. "Mommy loves you two very much...You beautiful children...mean the world to me." Tears welled up in her soft blue eyes, her words coming out strained. "I wish... I could see you...grow into the handsome man you will be."_

_"Mom, please don't talk like that. You'll be better. When the daylight comes, we'll take you to the hospital." Tears begin to fall down the young boy's face._

_"Seita, I will not make it... Before day comes, I will become...as bad as those people that came here..." His mother coughed and touched a bite wound upon her neck. "That man infected me...with his poison."_

_The boy shakes his head, his sobbing becoming increasingly hysterical. "But can't we give you an antidote! There's always an antidote when there's poison, right?"_

_Grabbing his hand, Akiko sighs as tears fall down her slender face. "There is none with this poison...You can only...free me from it, my child." She looks over at an axe in the corner of the room. "I know this is asking a lot from you Seita, but you have to end it...or else...I will end you and your sister..." She begins softly crying._

_"I can't do it, Mom! I just can't!" He grabs his mother and cries into her chest. She pats his head and kisses his forehead._  
_"I know you can't...but you have to. I will...always be watching over you, dear."_

_Wearily, Seita stands up and walks over to the axe, picking it up. The weight of it catches him off guard and he drops it. He once again picks it up and walks back to his mother._

_She smiles as the tears continue to fall from her face. "Watch over your sister, Seita."_

_He wipes the tears from his eyes and lifts the axe above his head. "I...I love you, Mom." More tears stream down his face._

_Akiko nods her head and closes her eyes. "I love you too...my dear Seita."_

_The loud thud of the axe echos throughout the basement. Seita drops the axe, his face and pajamas covered in blood. Numb, he walks over to his still sleeping sister, picks her up and takes her deep into the darkness of the basement. He leans against a wall and slides down onto the floor. He stares out into the darkness in complete silence, his sister asleep in his arms._

_After an hour, he begins crying uncontrollably. He holds his sister tight and cries himself to sleep just as a few slivers of light peek into the cold, damp basement._


End file.
